Uka Uka
Uka Uka is the secondary antagonist in the Crash Bandicoot series and is a voodoo mask spirit who is the younger twin brother of Aku Aku, of whom he is the exact opposite. He is ultimately the driving force behind a massive evil plan, which he often uses to work with Doctor Neo Cortex and is frequently upset with Cortex for his failures. Uka Uka has a short temper and, as a result, is very impatient and he blames Cortex every time he fails. History Pre-series history Several centuries before the events of the series, Uka Uka was locked away by Aku Aku in an underground prison to protect the world from his malevolent nature. Several millennia after his incarceration, Uka Uka recruited Doctor Cortex to fulfill his desire to enslave humanity, only to have Doctor Cortex lose the crystals and the gems, and have his space station destroyed. Naughty Dog Era Crash Bandicoot: Warped Uka Uka: "None have dared to fail the Great Uka Uka even once, but you, Cortex, YOU HAVE FAILED ME '''TWICE!!!' Cortex: ''"Great Uka Uka, it was that infernal bandicoot!" Uka Uka: "From deep inside my temple prison, I sent you ''simple ''instructions to follow, but you lost the Gems; you lost the Crystals AND '''I HAVE LOST MY PATIENCE!!!' There is now no other power source left on this planet..."'' Cortex: "I know we've had a few unfortunate... setbacks-" Uka Uka: And failed! But, since your bumbling has managed to set me free, I am feeling... generous... There is still a way to amass the power needed to enslave this ''miserable ''planet, and this time...'THIS TIME, THE GREAT UKA UKA WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO IT 'RIGHT!!!"'' ''-''Dialogue between Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex in the ''Warped intro. The rubble of the ruined space station from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back eventually crash lands onto Earth, destroying the underground prison, and finally freeing Uka Uka. Upset with Cortex's failure to retrieve the crystals and the gems, Uka Uka recruits Doctor Nefarious Tropy, who has created the Time Twister, which will allow them to collect the crystals and the gems in their original places. And, since Cortex's failure also managed to set him free, Uka Uka still felt a sense of gratitude and generosity for him. When Crash intervenes and destroys the Time Twister, Uka Uka is trapped inside a time prison with Doctor Cortex and N. Tropy, who have been turned into infants and are pulling and stretching him. Traveller's Tales Era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex "Enough excuses! You five idiots need to come up with ONE good plan! Or else..." ''-''Said in the Wrath of Cortex ''intro In ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Uka Uka scolds Cortex and the rest of the villains for their less-than-impressive evil productivity. Fed up with Cortex's incompetence, Uka Uka concludes that if global domination is to ever be achieved, Crash should be handled personally. Deciding to use Cortex's new super-weapon to wipe out Crash Bandicoot, he frees the Elementals to act as the super-weapon's source of power and bring it to life. He is next seen in the Hyperspace Temple meeting with his good twin Aku Aku, who had previously noticed strange environmental activity on earth. When asked what scheme he has, Uka Uka surprises him by revealing the Elementals, who in turn taunt Aku Aku. During the Warp Room conversations, Uka Uka seldom appears demanding an update and growing impatient. When Crash imprisons the Elementals, defeats the super-weapon, and brings it to their side, Uka Uka holds Cortex responsible and fires an energy blast at him out of anger, but in doing so causes their newly-built space station to overload, forcing Cortex and Uka Uka to evacuate. Their escape pod lands in the depths of Antarctica, stranding them both on a sheet of ice. Cortex is then chased by a very, very mad Uka Uka. Crash Twinsanity " I don't know whether to kiss you! OR KILL YOU!" In Crash Twinsanity, Uka Uka and Cortex are frozen while Uka Uka was still chasing Cortex arround antartica after the events of The Wrath of Cortex. Cortex is later unfrozen and supposedly abandons Uka Uka for treating him badly. He is later freed accidently from being frozen in a wall of ice, but is enraged to see that Cortex has teamed up with Crash in order to defeat the Evil Twins, and transforms into an ice titan in order to fight both of them. When he is defeated, Uka Uka attempts to fly away, but Aku Aku stops him and tells him about the Evil Twins' plot to destroy Earth. Opposed to the fact that someone else is trying to destroy the world ("Nooo! That's my job!"), Uka Uka temporarily teams up with his twin brother to fight the Twins, only for both of them to be soundly defeated by the Evil Twins' ability to control reality. When they team up, Aku Aku's voice plays saying,"The Aku Uka brothers, together again." ''suggesting that Uka Uka was once good (or Aku Aku was once bad). He appears in place of Aku Aku when the player controls Cortex or Nina. Radical Entertainment Era Crash of the Titans ''"Oh yes, I will kill him... FOREVER!!!" In Crash of the Titans, Uka Uka teaches Doctor Cortex a new process called "Mojo Mutation", which uses a magical substance known as mojo to mutate any living creature into a loyal minion of Cortex. At the Temple of Zoom, Uka Uka leaves Doctor Cortex to destroy Crash and Aku Aku while he returns to the base with an enormous amount of stolen Mojo and Coco Bandicoot in tow. When Cortex fails to defeat Crash, Uka Uka asks Cortex how Crash had survived in battle and replaces him with Nina, much to the shock of his minions. In a lab on the island's giant tree, Uka Uka expresses his relief with Nina Cortex's higher competence, but begins to sense Aku Aku's presence nearby and decides to stay in the lab and kill Crash Bandicoot himself. Uka Uka confronts Crash as the penultimate boss by using Doctor Cortex's Evolvo-Ray on himself, giving him a gargantuan body made from the tree's wood. When the Evolvo-Ray is destroyed, Uka Uka claims that he will have the last laugh, as Nina is about to launch the Doominator, threatening the existence of Wumpa Island. Uka Uka is absent in the Nintendo DS version of the game. Crash: Mind Over Mutant "Stealing my mojo to power your NVs, that's low even for you... But why do you keep feeding me cake?!" In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Uka Uka somewhat rehires Doctor Neo Cortex after replacing him with Nina. However, using a powerful Sludge, Cortex finally overthrows Uka Uka and places him in a mojo-draining machine to be used as the power source for the mass-producing NV device, being fed cake continuously during this time (Cortex tells him that by force feeding him cake, he will eventually grow to hate it which, in comic fashion, Cortex believes to be a sinister deed). He is eventually freed by Crash and Aku Aku, and decides to get revenge on Cortex by helping them thwart his plan. He promises to take the two to Cortex's new space station if his magical bones are returned to him. When this task is completed, Uka Uka keeps his promise and warps Crash and Aku Aku to Cortex's space station as an act of vengeance against Cortex. If he is talked to after being set free, he gives Crash a minigame to complete. Like Coco and Crunch, Uka Uka can be attacked in order to hear funny comments. In the Nintendo DS version of the game, Uka Uka blocks Crash from moving on without defeating all enemies nearby, after which he will disappear. Spin-offs Crash Team Racing Uka Uka appears in Crash Team Racing as a tutor for the characters Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny, and Dingodile, giving them useful tips and tricks throughout the game. He also appears as a power-up during the races, protecting the characters (along with Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe, Pinstripe Potoroo, Fake Crash, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, and Nitros Oxide) from all attacks and obstacles whilst giving them a speed boost. However, he cannot protect the characters from chasms and deep water. His weapon icon also appears for Penta Penguin, but when selected, activates Aku Aku instead in NTSC version. Crash Bash In Crash Bash, in order to resolve his constant fighting with Aku Aku, Uka Uka summons Cortex, Brio, Tiny, Dingodile, Koala Kong, and Rilla Roo as part of a contest between his players and Aku Aku's; Uka Uka is later forced to relinquish Tiny and Dingodile to Aku Aku's team to even out the number of players between them. In the minigame, Melt Panic, he melts the ice with a red laser to knock players off or even attacks them outright. Uka Uka's real plan is to gather the crystals and therefore gain their power. In the evil ending, the evil player succeeds in doing so and Uka Uka causes a supernatural storm that rages through the galaxy, signaling his victory. Aku Aku tells Crash and Coco to flee as Uka Uka assumes control. In the good ending, the good player has gotten the crystals for Aku Aku. Aku Aku seals them away and flushes Uka Uka out into the universe. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Uka Uka oversees Doctor Cortex's plot to shrink Earth in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. In the intro of this game Cortex cowers in front of Uka Uka and mirrors the intro scene of Warped. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Frustrated with Cortex's defeat in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Uka Uka entrusts Doctor Nefarious Tropy, who recruits N. Trance: a cyborg with the ability to hypnotize almost anyone, with a plot to recruit the bandicoots towards their side. When Trance and Tropy are defeated, Uka Uka promises the bandicoots a real adversary in the future, however he does not ever live out that promise. Crash Nitro Kart Uka Uka reprises his role from Crash Team Racing in Crash Nitro Kart, giving them useful advice and acting as a power-up for the characters Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny Tiger, and N. Tropy. His WOC ''model is used in the manual. Crash Boom Bang! Uka Uka has a cameo appearance in ''Crash Boom Bang!, as a purchasable power-up. Skylanders: Imaginators Uka Uka appears as an assist attack in Skylanders: Imaginators for Doctor Neo Cortex. He also appears as the guide to a Galaga-type minigame that's only accessible as Cortex. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Boom Bang!'' (cameo) *''Crash of the Titans'' (console version only) *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Family The only known relative to Uka Uka is his older twin brother Aku Aku. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Aku Aku mentions their mother saying: "Why should we help you? You're a jerk! Remember Mom's birthday? You sent her socks! Honestly, who sends socks to a magic mask with no feet?". This is contradictory to what was said about Aku Aku and Uka Uka's past, since they were both human witch doctors, they couldn't have a mother that was a tiki mask. The line could be interpreted as just a joke and completely ignore the existence of this "mask mother" or maybe it could be said that the mother was also a witch doctor and, just like her sons, turned her spirit into a mask to live longer. Characteristics Personality Uka Uka is a diabolical and psychopathic villain with an inflated ego, believing that he is superior to the point that he often refers to himself as "The Great Uka Uka" in earlier games, though Doctor Neo Cortex and Doctor Nefarious Tropy have also referred to him similarly. Despite this, he is capable of rare generosity, namely when he spares Cortex's life after Cortex inadvertently sets him free from his temple prison by the ruins of the doctor's space station. In contrast, he seems to respect Nefarious Tropy for his greater relative competence. Uka Uka largely looks down on his older brother Aku Aku, whom he sees as feeble. It is implied in Crash of the Titans that he has fallen into a "shame spiral" due to his constant losses and that an earlier depression led to him engaging in bulimia. It is also claimed that he is extremely self-conscious about his lack of a body. While Uka Uka's self-perceived purpose is to conquer or destroy the world, he is willing to temporarily save it from other threats as he considers the act "his job". In most of his appearances, he seeks to accomplish this by obtaining power from the crystals or gems. After Crash inevitably thwarts his plans, Uka Uka blames Cortex for their failure and attempts to magically assault him, an example of his tendency to blame others for his own mistakes. Outward appearance Despite being the brother of Aku Aku, Uka Uka differs greatly from him in terms of physical appearance. Uka Uka is generally larger than his twin brother, and his "skin" is a black color in contrast to Aku Aku's brown. While Aku Aku possesses a green goatee, Uka Uka sports a large red beard, which becomes a brownish yellow color in later games. This beard is absent in Crash of the Titans, in which Uka Uka lacks the lower jaw needed to possess one. His nose is small and rectangular, as opposed to Aku Aku's long, pointed nose. Lastly, while Aku Aku has four to seven feathers attached to his head, Uka Uka sports three bones; one is tied to his forehead, and two are seen dangling on ropes from both sides of himself (though they do not swing with his movements until Crash Twinsanity). Another notable feature is the yellow stripe located on his forehead. In Crash of the Titans, Uka Uka is shown to have undergone a drastic redesign, resembling a large red skull with pointed teeth, large eyebrows, white pupils, and an absent lower jaw. The bones upon his person have also doubled from three to six, with three bones hanging from large feather-like appendages on each of his sides. He retains his original form in the N Sane Trilogy. Abilities Uka Uka shares many of his brother's abilities, such as flight and the ability to protect his wearer. It is hinted in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped that he can possess his wearer, as shown by Cortex's reaction to Uka Uka being removed from his face; this is more emphasized in the Japanese version of the game, in which Doctor Cortex and Uka Uka's seiyuus speak their lines together while Cortex is wearing Uka Uka. It would make sense that Uka Uka is able to "jack" and possess people akin to his brother Aku Aku's ability in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind over Mutant. Uka Uka's main offensive ability is a small energy volt which he often uses to punish Doctor Cortex. He can also create an artificial body out of matter or energy through physical contact, as shown in Crash Twinsanity and Crash of the Titans, in which Uka Uka assembles bodies out of ice and Wumpa Island's tree respectively. However, this body shares any weakness its components did; for example, his ice body is vulnerable to fire. He also displays how powerful he can be if he harnesses the power of crystals in the Evil Ending of Crash Bash, it is enough to make Aku Aku fearfully give in. Portrayals In the English version of the series, Uka Uka is voiced by Clancy Brown, who also voiced Doctor Neo Cortex, from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped to Crash Nitro Kart. In the English version of Crash Twinsanity, he is voiced by Alex Fernandez, who also voiced Farmer Ernest in the same game. As of Crash of the Titans, he is voiced by John DiMaggio, who previously voiced Tiny in Crash Nitro Kart, in the English version of the series. Quotes Gallery ''See: Uka Uka/Gallery Trivia *Uka Uka's mask form surprisingly matches Cortex's face. *Uka Uka is the first character other than Aku Aku to ever perform an "assistance" role in the main continuity series. This is shown in Twinsanity whenever he is summoned by Cortex or Nina. He is also an assistance option in CTR and CNK. *Uka Uka, whenever summoned by the player in Twinsanity, utters the same chant Aku Aku does whenever he is summoned, even though in CTR he chants something different. *Uka Uka's name comes twice from the Hawaiian word "uka", which means "inland". It also happens to be the reversed version of Aku Aku's name. **Ironically, his brother's name means "Evil" in Japanese. *There is a glitch in Twinsanity where if the player runs through the wall to Uka's boss area with Cortex without smashing the wall, they would be in the battle area without having to fight. *In the manual for Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, he is referred to as the "big boss" even though he is not a boss in Warped, though this could mean that he is Cortex's "boss", due to Uka Uka's superior power. *In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Cortex now has a great hatred for Uka Uka, as he overthrew him and retook control of his evil schemes. In addition, in the Ratcicle Kingdom and Evil Public School, he can be heard saying: "Attention students! Some of you have been worshiping Uka Uka! If I hear any of you even say his name, I'LL HAVE YOU PUT TO DEATH...FOUR TIMES!!" **It is also possible that Cortex never really cared for Uka Uka or intended to serve him from the very start, as both times he was sealed away, (in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and Crash Twinsanity) he was abandoned by Cortex and freed entirely by accident. *In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Cortex steals Uka Uka's bones and gives them to the Titan Heroes. However, outside the cutscenes, Uka Uka is shown to still have his bones when connected to the milking machine. *In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Uka Uka's second speech is numbered as the third within the game's files. *Uka Uka was voiced by Clancy Brown, who is well known for voicing Mr. Krabs from the SpongeBob SquarePants series. *In Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy, Uka Uka appears in all three games' Game Over menus, despite only appearing physically in Crash Bandicoot: Warped. **Although, in the first two games, his face is mostly obscured by darkness, while in Crash Bandicoot: Warped, it is fully visible. de:Uka Uka es:Uka Uka fr:Uka Uka it:Uka Uka ja:ウカウカ pl:Uka Uka pt:Uka Uka pt-br:Uka-Uka ru:Ука Ука Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Masks Category:Main antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Team Cortex Category:Protagonists Category:Final boss Category:Males